Hundred
by Therm
Summary: ***Chapter Two added! Logan's memories are starting to come back, but without Jean or the Professor, can he handle them? A/N: Set after X3. Maybe some Logan romance to come, we'll see...
1. Destroy

_**Title: **Hundred  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Logan's starting to remember the past, but without Xavier's help, will Logan be able to cope with it?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I have a list of 100 word prompts that I've decided to go through in an attempt to start writing again. The prompt word will be the title for each chapter and if I can't get the word in, it will at least inspire the story in some way.  
>Set after X3- Xavier, Jean &amp; Scott are all dead (or are they?), Magneto &amp; Rogue have been cured. <em>

_Also, I might change a few facts from XMO: Wolverine seeing as poor traumatised Logan doesn't really have that much to be traumatised by, besides from one dead girlfriend who in the end, wasn't dead (until she then died after he forgot who she was).  
>The title comes from the fact I have 100 words to write about, whether I make it is another thing.<br>I have some knowledge of the comics, but I wouldn't say I'm a geek with it. I know more than someone who just has just watched the films, but not enough to be some crazy X-Men expert. _

1. Destroy

He wasn't going to let it be her decision.

Storm stood by the window looking out at the vast gardens of the school.

"We're supposed to be helping them," Logan said.

Turning to look at him, Ororo's face had a look of sadness to it. "I wanna help them all, Logan. But she's not a mutant any more and that was her choice. You want me to turn away someone else who's in need because of her?"

"Why does it have to be a choice between the two?"

"We don't have that much room left, Logan. More mutants are choosing to come here, barely a week goes by where someone else doesn't come to that door looking for a place to feel safe. I can't turn them away for a human."

Logan looked darkly as her but said nothing for a moment. "She can have my room then."

"What?"

"It's a perfect solution, you're getting the space and she gets to stay. Where do you want her to go, Storm? Back home?"

"It's where she belongs."

"She belongs here."

Storm sighed and moved to the desk, sitting down on the chair and briefly glancing at the paperwork she was behind with. She needed to get on with that and stop arguing with Logan over things she knew neither of them would change their minds about. "Okay, she has your room, that's fine with me."

"Thank you," Logan said, immediately turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ororo turned to the framed picture of Charles Xavier on the wall, his kind smile looking out across the room. "You never said it would be this hard."

Logan went to Marie's room as soon as he finished with Storm. His anger was subsiding, the idea of the girl having a place to stay more important than anything else, but getting there, he found the room empty, both of the person he sought and possessions. His first thought was Bobby and he went to his room. Bobby was there but hadn't seen Marie.  
>If he sensed Wolverine's worry about where the girl was, he didn't ask. Instead of going from one destination to another, Logan tracked back to Marie's room, picking up the girls scent and tracing it back towards his room, where he found her waiting. Her bags packed ready to leave, but there she was, sat in what would soon be her new room.<p>

He sighed with relief that he found her and smiled at her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, if you'd have been where you should have been, you'd have found me."

"Look, about Storm..."

"There's no need to say anything. I know how she feels..."

"I've spoke to her..."

"...I've already made up my mind."

Logan felt something inside him die. "You're gonna go?"

She nodded. "It's the right thing to do."

"But you can stay," Logan said, walking into the room and over to the bed where Marie sat.

"If I stayed, it wouldn't be fair. Least of all, me. I'm not a mutant any more, I don't need to go to a school for mutants. Don't you see, Logan, I get a chance to be what I've always wanted to be... free."

He sighed as he looked at her, before moving to sit beside her on the bed. "Well, I can't say I blame ya, kid."

"It's usually you walking out on me," she said. It wasn't meant as a joke but she saw he found no humour in her words. In fact, he looked a little hurt by them.

"I always come back."

She nodded. "Me too."

Getting up off the bed, she turned to pick up her bag. Logan grabbed her hand and held it in his, before kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled. He had so many strange old ways about him, that there was no way he could only be as old as he looked. She wondered how many years lurked behind those eyes and wished she knew for certain.

"I'll miss you," she confirmed.

"I'll be right here," he promised back to her. Then he let her go.

Logan was in a mood.

That much was clear. Marie had said goodbye to her before she went, seemed to have no hard feelings, but Logan didn't share the sentiment. he was angry with Storm and not long after Marie had gone, Logan took the motorbike once belonging to Scott and headed out himself.

She had no idea if he planned to return, but in the end, she couldn't afford to worry about that. All he'd said to her on the way out was that 'she got what she wanted' and then he'd left.

It hadn't been what she wanted, but she had to make a set of ground rules, had to know what the line was and what she would and wouldn't allow. And just because Logan liked Marie a lot, and Bobby was dating her, didn't mean she could break a rule for her that she wouldn't break for anyone else.

She'd been asleep for hours when she heard him return, his bedroom door slamming shut. Ororo sighed at the noise, grateful there wasn't too many people on this floor to disturb. It wasn't as though she could say anything to him, not with his obvious anger towards her right now. But she wouldn't let him get away with it for any longer than one night. The kids came first, and with everyone else who had once stood with her to teach them right from wrong now gone, she'd guessed she'd have to do it alone.

_Destroy them. _

_That was all he had to do. _

_That was his focus, his task. _

_The enemy had to be destroyed and he had them in his sights. _

_Destroy them. _

_He couldn't see the building he was approaching, just the outer wall.  
>Destroy it. Destroy them. <em>

_He stopped at the wall, looked beyond the gate.  
>A place like this would have security. Alarms. <em>

_He'd destroy them too. _

_Destroy it all. _

_He looked at the building. _

_At the mansion. _

_School for the gifted. _

_Destroy it. _

TBC

Next word: Bittersweet


	2. Bittersweet

**A/N: **Just a quickie, I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going, but I have decided that my story shall be very unaction packed... so don't come and expect fights and stuff. Just doing this to pass the time, feel free to drop a review and let me know if you're enjoying it, or if you'd like to see it go a certain way.

**2. Bittersweet**

If he had to describe it, he'd say his mood today was dark.

Not that it was bright and cheery yesterday,but today he felt worse. The idea of running into Storm at any point today did not help the mood he was in and the reminder that Marie had left the mansion to start a new life was just the cherry on top.

She should have been the one back here, he should be roaming free, exploring the world. Not that he needed to. He already knew it, knew it was nothing special. Nothing out there that would make him feel any better right now.

The mood wasn't doing him any favours, and getting caught up in Marie wasn't helping. He decided to get out of his room and the faint scent of her that lingered in it. Before he went out, he opened the window as wide as possible, hoping that her smell would be gone when he returned.

He didn't feel like leaving and he didn't know why.

Never one to stay in one place for long, Logan puzzled as to why he'd settled at Xavier's school. He certainly didn't fit in with the others... or what was left of them. And Jean's, or the Phoenix, those words came back to haunt him. _'He's tamed you'_. And the more he thought about it, the more he thought maybe it was true, because why else would he be here?

Jean had been something to keep him coming back, but she was dead. And the only other person he'd call a friend here was Marie and she'd hi-tailed it. So, why didn't he go too?

He didn't care much if Storm struggled to teach the students being one of the only teacher's left, and he didn't really care about the school as a whole. But he strangely did care about those kids inside it, and that they had already lost three important people in their lives, and he had a strange feeling that leaving here might bring about death again and then what would the school do? Without Storm to run it, who would save it? He knew he'd never step into her place, but he could at least keep her and the students safe.

Dammit! When did he start thinking like this? When did he start caring again? He looked at the three headstones. Xavier, Scott, Jean. Two dead at her hands and her dead at his. Or at least his claws... damn metal claws..._ bone._

Logan shook his head slightly at the strange thought, almost flash of something that came to him. He stared at his hands for a moment, before popping his claws. The pain subsided as he stared intently as the metal claws. Metal..._ implants?_ Is that what they were?

Stryker's words came back to him though. Volunteer... wasn't that what he said? Was he really so crazy at one point in his life to have wanted this? Nearly every nightmare he had centred around them. Those claws and.. _and the blood_... but why, why was there blood? He didn't bleed. Not for long, how could he have been covered in it.

Maybe it wasn't his. Maybe...

He let out a sigh. He'd never find these damn answers. His eyes met with Xavier's headstone, accusingly. He'd promised to help him. But maybe it was all a lie. Maybe he just said that to make him stick around. Maybe Xavier knew what was coming. Maybe he knew Jean's power was starting to overwhelm her. But if he had known, surely he'd have tried to stop it happening. And for an inexplicable reason, anger welled inside of him at Xavier. Claws already out the temptation was strong to cut into that headstone. He forced his claws to withdraw, not sure where the thought came from. He shook his head. His mind was in turmoil and he had no one to help ease it.  
>He missed Jean.<p>

He missed the idea of someone here understanding him. He felt Xavier did, and Jean as well. And Marie and now, all those people weren't around. What was he supposed to do?

He knew though. Knew the answers weren't here. The search for his past didn't hound him like it used to, he didn't long to know those secrets that Stryker had kept from him but that didn't make him content to just to set up home with the X-Men.

His mind was set. He was going.  
>But he'd at least tell Storm his decision.<p>

He packed his bags first, ready to go after he talked to Storm.

He caught her between classes. She looked a little flustered and tried to dismiss him to wait until later, but he insisted on now. She relented and he told her, straight out, he was going.

She didn't look surprised , but she did look sorry.

"I guess there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"There's nothing too say. I need to be where I fit in, and it's not ever going to be at a school full of kids."

"The only one stopping you from fitting in here, is you."

Logan nodded slightly, he wouldn't disagree with the truth. "Your right. But I gotta do what's right for me, jus' like you gotta do what's right for those kids."

She nodded at him, understanding. "I'm sorry there's nothing to keep you here any more, but what are you looking for out there? I thought you were giving up on your past."

He shrugged and looked off at something behind her, before returning his gaze to her. "I don't know what I'm looking for out there. I just don't think I'm gonna find anything here."

"The only thing you'll find here is a place where you belong."

He snorted in response and she stepped closer to him, her eyes flashing with anger. "Deny it all you like, but you'll always belong here with us. You've fought side by side with us. You're one of us, an X-Man. And if it takes you leaving here to realise that, I won't be the one to stop you."

He watched as she walked away. There was nothing else to say.


End file.
